


Before the Show

by PumpkinIsBestFak



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinIsBestFak/pseuds/PumpkinIsBestFak
Summary: Seam noticed his friend is sad before the show...





	Before the Show

"Jevil you ready to perform?" Seam asked the Jevil as he seamed very off, more then he has been lately. 

 

"IM VERY, VERY READY!" Said the Jevil as he fluffed up his sunset orange collar. He somehow got back to normal with that statement, but Seam feels as its a act.

 

"You look off, you sure?" Seam asked another question hoping that devil would tell the truth.

 

"UM, YEAH. IM, IM VERY GOOD!" Studdard the Jevil as he starts to gat sadden.

 

Seam then puts his paw around him and said "You don't look happy."

 

"THE, THE WORLD IS JUST A GAME, GAME." The sad imp spat out at the cat. "A GAME THAT THIS, THIS DOES NOT MATTER."

 

"Thats not true, everything matters!." That cat replied trying the cheer him up.

 

"ITS, ITS TRUE. WERE IN A GAME, GAME WERE OUR RELATIONSHIP DOES NOT EVEN MATTER. ONLY THING THAT MATTERS, MATTERS IS THE SPADE KING STAYING ALIVE." The Jevil spoke back to Seam with his voice allmost not speeking with any studders.

 

"Im sorry you feel this way friend." The Cat said now very worried about his friend. "And why do you mean by relationship?"

 

"UMMMMM." The Imp said as he looks at his feet. Soon the Imp looks at Seam and leaps to kiss him. Seam looks in shock that his friend felt the same way, but he holds the imp and then started to kiss back. They kissed for a good minute, before they broke from needing to breathe.

 

"I had no clue you felt the same way." Seam said very happy from that kiss. 

 

"I, I DO LOVE YOU. EVEN IF IT DOES NOT, NOT MATTER." He Jevil replied smiling for once.

 

"Performance starting in one minite!" Yelled there manager. They both rush to the curtain, wanting to be there on time. They soon make it to the stage, ready to perform at the summer festival.

 

"Ready?" Asked Seam.

 

"VERY" replied the Jevil. Soon the curtains swade to the side and the music starts to play ready for them to start.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work I probably wont delete... anyways I hope you like it and Im completly opened to any tips and hell even if you comment saying its bad, Im ok with that! Your opion will make me better!


End file.
